Un Millier de Feuilles
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: Conversation nocturne de Gojyo et Hakkai. Ce fut une rude journée, certains en subissent le contrecoup plus que d'autres...One-Shot posté en deux parties.
1. Part 1

**« Un Millier de Feuilles »**

**Disclaimer : Hakkai et Gojyo sont pas à moi, les autres non plus… Faites pas comme si vous saviez pas !**

**Reviewer's corner : **Merci à** Récif, Warriormeuh, Mellyna, Gabrielle et Shaniane **pour les merveilleux échos à propos de « Prémonition » !

On dit un grand merci à Flo-chan pour le béta, et on oublie pas que c'est sa faute si la fic est née (ma vieille, tu m'en envoie quand tu veux des photos de Youkai-Hakkai !)…

**Un bavardage nocturne de Hakkai et Gojyo. Après la mort d'Homura, mais avant la scène de l'étoile Filante qui clôt la saison 2. Point de vue d'Hakkai, la plupart du temps. (Avertissements : au contraire de ce qu'on voit dans Burial (manga Reload), on considère ici que Gojyo n'a jamais vu Hakkai sans ses _limiters_**** avant l'épisode dans la tour – Yaoï vaguement hinté …)**

**oOoOoOo**

La plupart des gens « normaux » ont l'habitude de compter les moutons pour s'endormir. Moi pas.

Je compte des feuilles… Des feuilles qui ressemblent à du lierre…

**Un, deux, trois…**

Cela faisait un moment que j'avais arrêté, pourtant. Mais après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… Cette habitude étrange remontant à de vieilles nuits pluvieuses s'imposa d'elle-même.

Mon propre visage, mon _réel_ visage, s'est rappelé à mes souvenirs.

J'ai porté la main à mes _limiters_ et je les ai enlevés. J'ai libéré le vrai moi.

Ho, j'avais une bien assez bonne raison, c'est sûr. Ils étaient si nombreux, ces _youkai_ dévoués aux Dieux. Et ils ne se décidaient pas à mourir. D'abord, j'ai pensé que ce serait facile. Ils continuaient à revenir, mais le plein pouvoir du _youkai_ en moi suffisait. La fureur glaciale qui coulait dans ce sang, il _fallait_ qu'elle suffise. Petit à petit, j'ai déchiqueté leurs membres…

Mais ces bras et ces jambes qui tombaient sur le sol, ils se traînaient toujours, cherchant à m'atteindre. Cette chair dépourvue de toute âme, il a fallu que…

Mon Dieu… À la fin, il ne restait rien de plus que du sang frais sur cette vaste étendue.

Je me revois encore chercher les _limiters_ et les repêcher dans une mare de liquide écarlate, après ça. C'était comme si mes mains étaient couvertes de fins gants rouges. Je n'ai pas pu supporter cette sensation et j'ai utilisé une décharge de _ki _pour ôter le sang de ma peau.

Ensuite, j'ai eu besoin de quelques secondes de plus pour remettre fermement en place le masque de Cho Hakkai aussi sûrement que les _limiters_ sur le lobe de mon oreille. Mais je devais me dépêcher de rejoindre les autres…

D'abord, ça avait été facile de continuer. Gojyo était en danger. Après, nous étions tous en danger. Lutter pour survivre m'empêchait de (trop) penser. Plus que tout, pourtant, c'était une autre sorte de regret, ce combat contre les dieux…

Perdre conscience aurait été tellement plus facile, après ça. Miséricordieux, même. Mais il ne voulait pas me laisser. La pensée des autres alors que je ne savais pas où ils se trouvaient aussi, mais lui surtout. Il me traîna à moitié sur tout le trajet menant au sommet de la tour. Vers un nouveau Paradis.

Nous avons assisté à une mort. Encore. Homura. Pas de joie dans la victoire, aujourd'hui. Seulement le soulagement d'être encore vivant, tout au plus.

Et ensuite, le chemin qui nous faisait revenir sur nos pas.

Je revois toujours nos « ennemis ». Étrange. Je me souviens même m'être réjoui qu'ils soient vivants, à défaut d'être indemnes.

Ils étaient tous très proches les uns des autres, juste derrière leur maître. Mais sans nous menacer. Juste là pour constater que, nous aussi, nous nous en étions sortis.

Le provocant petit prince brandissant le second _sutra_ juste sous nos yeux avant de se retirer. Pas besoin de mots. Pas d'adieux non plus, bien sûr. Ça n'a aucune importance. Nous savons tous que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau. Ils se volatilisèrent… Juste comme ça.

Il était temps pour nous de partir aussi, je suppose.

Nous refîmes tout le chemin vers les étages inférieurs, avec à chaque palier les souvenirs des combats juste terminés qui s'attardaient en ces lieux… Jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Vers la première salle dans laquelle nous avions pénétrée. _Cette_ salle.

Je ne voulais pas retourner là-bas… _Ces _souvenirs, je ne voulais pas les affronter.

C'est la fin. Le monde est toujours là, toujours sauf. Nous sommes tous vivants. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais retourner dans cet endroit ?

Quand j'ai demandé à Sanzo si nous ne pouvions pas prendre le même chemin que le groupe de Kougaiji avait utilisé pour entrer (un immense trou dans le mur, j'ai vu), je n'ai même pas reconnu ma propre voix. Blanche…Quelque chose en elle a alarmé Gojyo, je crois. Comme il était presque en train de me porter, j'ai senti son corps se raidir. Le moine m'a entendu, mais il s'est contenté de me foudroyer du regard avant de reprendre sa marche aussitôt.

Mais j'ai senti son instant d'hésitation, même si une fraction de seconde seulement, avant qu'il ne pousse résolument la haute porte qui lui barrait le chemin. Nous y étions. Nous avons pénétré dans ce lieu.

Des murs rouges. Les murs étaient _tous_ rouges de sang. Le sol entier également. Même le _plafond_. Une salle rouge. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à ne couvrir ma chemise que de quelques taches, après ça.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils voient.

Je sens mes yeux se fermer. Je n'en ai pas besoin, le contact du corps de Gojyo toujours tout contre le mien est assez pour me guider.

Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas regarder les autres en train de découvrir ce dont je suis capable. Ce que je suis. Parce que ce rouge sur le mur est plus _moi _que tout ce qu'ils ont pu voir durant cet interminable voyage. Ce _sanglant _voyage. Hakkai, l'ancien humain. Le _youkai_, maintenant. Regardez.

« Alors quoi ? » Sanzo. Le ton qui fait que les autres se sentent soudain comme des insensés.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent

« Si j'avais su, tout ce temps-là… Je ne me serais pas autant inquiété pour toi quand tu étais là-dedans. » Gojyo. Prudente neutralité.

« _Sugeeeee_! » Goku, bien sûr. Ça me rappelle le jour où nous avons rencontré Kougaiji. Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je me fais du souci pour ce gamin.

« Bordel. La prochaine fois, essaye de tous les liquider : y'a encore une main qui traîne, là… » Une main d'ailleurs en train de s'agripper à la cheville de notre moine _sanzo_ favori. Son arme parle, comme d'habitude. Le coup de feu étouffa ma réponse.

Hai.

Est-ce si facile à accepter ? Ce que je suis vraiment ?

**oOoOoOo**

Une auberge.

Par chance, Hakuryu nous a conduit jusque-là presque tout seul…

Nous avons à peine parlé pendant le repas. Quatre silhouettes assises à la même table, chacune si profondément absorbée dans ses pensées que nous avons dû avoir l'air étrangers les uns aux autres.

Même Goku n'as pas mangé tant que ça.

Et j'ai beaucoup bu.

« Pourrais-je avoir un peu plus de saké, _onee-san _? »

**_…vingt-sept, vingt-huit…_**

La serveuse, une femme d'âge moyen, répondit cette fois avec une légère grimace : « Je ne veux rien savoir des chagrins que vous cherchez à noyer dans tant d'alcool… »

Gojyo cilla à cette déclaration et me jeta un regard étrange. Mais ne dit rien.

Moins d'une heure après ça, nous avons quitté la table pour rejoindre nos chambres.

**oOoOoOo**

Une chambre.

Gojyo n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Ça fait un moment qu'il se retourne, encore et encore, sur son matelas. Il abandonne soudain et se lève. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête au moment où j'ai fait semblant de dormir quand il a appelé mon nom. Il soupire. Quitte la pièce. Il va se trouver une fille, une étreinte réconfortante mais sans lendemain, comme d'habitude, je pense…

Je déteste quand il part comme ça. Pas qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, non. Juste le fait de ne pas le sentir dans les parages…

Parfois, à regarder dans le vide, le temps passe vite.

**_…cent soixante-six, cent soixante-sept…_**

La porte. Il revient.

Il sent la cigarette et l'alcool plus que le sexe, ce soir.

Et il marmonne quelque chose, doucement. Étrange…Comme s'il était en train de parler à quelqu'un.

« …c'est pas le lieu, et c'est sûr que c'est pas le bon moment. Alors je te regarde de loin, du coin de l'œil, et j'essaye de pas y penser. J'ai de bonnes intentions, tu sais, j'essaye de pas m'engager dans quoi que ce soit avec toi, vraiment. J'essaye de pas te toucher, de même pas t'effleurer, et la vie continue comme elle doit. Je balaye les sentiments comme… les canards laisse s'écouler l'eau sur leur plumage juste pour rester au sec… saufs…»

Il se laisse simplement tomber sur son lit avec un profond soupir. Le vieux matelas grince en signe de protestation. La chambre est presque dépourvue de meubles. Ma voix résonne avec un écho étrange.

« Gojyo, tu es très saoul. » je lui fais remarquer même s'il n'a certainement pas besoin de moi pour en être conscient. J'entends le reproche qui s'immisce dans mes paroles. Bizarre. Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé qu'il revienne à la maison dans un état d'ébriété avancé du moment qu'il revenait, avant…

Mais il parle de sentiments, ce soir. C'est bien trop personnel. Je ne devrais pas entendre ça. Je ne veux pas. Peux pas gérer les miens. Pourrais pas l'aider avec les siens. Veux pas savoir s'il souffre et que je peux pas l'aider.

Il tressaille. Ne savait pas que j'étais réveillé. Pas juste, je sais.

« Sans blague, » répond-t-il après un moment, accompagnant ses mots d'un rire ivre et désabusé.

« Je veux dire… Tu ne devrais pas attendre d'être dans cet état pour me parler. _Ça_, ce n'est pas bien. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? Dire quelque chose comme ça ? Alors peut-être que je veux savoir, après tout…

« Parce que tu es tellement bavard, toi, hein ? ». Amer. « Tu ne me dis jamais quand tu souffres, quand tu as peur, quand tu es en colère… »

« Mais je n'en ai pas besoin : sûr, tu le sais toujours, » je coupe avec gentillesse.

C'est vrai. Toujours. C'en est presque effrayant chaque fois que je réalise que le masque en lequel je place tant de confiance ne sert à rien…

« Quant à moi, » je reprends, « j'ai toujours été sourd à ce genre de choses, ou aveugle, quel que soit le nom que tu veux donner à ça. À moins que tu me dises, je ne serai jamais capable de deviner ce que tu as sur le cœur. Peut-être qu'attendre éternellement n'est pas une solution, mais je n'en ai pas d'autre. Alors jusque-là…»

« …Rien ne change. » dit-il.

_… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ j'étais sur le point d'ajouter. Mais il a réglé le problème. Rien ne change. Oui, c'est plus sûr. Même si je hais le silence. Même si je hais les secrets presque autant que Goku du moment que ce ne sont pas les miens.

****

Mais si rien ne change, ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

**_…trois cent quarante-deux, trois cent quarante-trois…_**

Un cliquetis. Le briquet.

« Et toi, à quoi tu pensais ? Puisque tu ne dormais pas… » Il est en colère. Même l'épais nuage de fumée qu'il souffle a_ l'air_ irrité.

Il faut que je dise quelque chose, là… Et je sais déjà qu'il ne va pas aimer la réponse. Mais…L'honnêteté. La sincérité. Il a essayé de m'apprendre ça, durant les dernières années. Parfois, ça marche :

« Le passé. » Après tout, c'est la vérité. Ces feuilles que je compte ont des racines profondément enfouies dans le passé. Il a ce sourire légèrement crispé. Celui qui est amer sur les bords, mais montre clairement qu'il n'est pas étonné du tout.

« Tu sais, tu es un caméléon, Hakkai, » déclare-t-il soudain.

_Touché_. Toujours en train d'essayer de se cacher.

« Ces animaux… On dit qu'ils sont incapables de vivre dans le présent. Des fois, je te regarde en train de regarder ton passé, et me viens la pensée que peut-être je ne suis pas réel parce que le présent ne signifie rien pour toi. » Il me jette un regard du coin de l'œil, ses yeux semblables à des grenats, mais rompt promptement ce contact visuel avant que je puisse répondre.

La comparaison est étrange. Ou peut-être que nous ne parlons pas du même caméléon. Dons de camouflage. Je pensais que c'était ça leur particularité… C'est drôle la façon dont il les voit. Bien plus marrant que de penser à la façon dont il me voit moi. ÇA, c'est effrayant. Il en parle comme si mon regard menaçait sa propre… existence…

« Tu sais… Te partager avec les ombres de ton passé ou des fantômes, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre…Je m'en fous du moment que j'ai ma part. »

Il plisse le front. Peut-être qu'il a dit à voix haute quelque chose qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que je sache. Il est allongé sur le flanc, maintenant. Tout ce que je peux voir, c'est son dos.

**_…quatre cent seize, quatre cent dix-sept…_**

Mais sa voix monte à nouveau clairement, alors que je pensais qu'il ne dirait rien de plus.

**_…quatre cent dix -_**

****

« Alors comme ça, tu as enlevé tes _limiters_, aujourd'hui… »

**_- huit._**

Il aborde un autre sujet, en pensant peut-être que je vais préférer rester sourd cette fois encore aux mots qu'il a prononcés avant, comme je le fais d'habitude. Mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile de faire comme si les sentiments qui grandissent dans ma poitrine ne faisaient pas partie de moi…_Ma part_.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?


	2. Part 2

**« Un Millier de Feuilles » part 2**

**Disclaimer : Hakkai et Gojyo sont pas à moi, les autres non plus… Faites pas comme si vous saviez pas !**

**oOoOoOo**

_Matte kudasai. Mes limiters ?_

« De quoi tu as l'air ? Sans tes _limiters_, je veux dire ? » tu reprends.

Comme si tu t'attendais réellement à ce que je te montre tout de suite, tu te retournes soudain vers moi et tu tends le bras, briquet en main, pour allumer le bougeoir désuet sur la table de nuit qui se dresse entre nous.

C'est dément. Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces balivernes sur l'attrait du mystère. Ne me dis pas que tu te demandais à quoi je ressemblerais sans les _limiters_. Tu veux dire que ça _t'intrigue _? Je devrais le savoir, pourtant. Je ne devrais même pas être surpris le moins du monde. Des enfants. Toi et Goku, vous êtes des enfants, des fois. Et les enfants posent toujours quantité de questions. La plupart du temps, pas même une seconde ils ne pensent qu'ils pourraient être bien plus heureux de ne pas connaître certaines réponses.

« Tu n'as pas vu déjà assez de _youkai_ pour parfaitement savoir de quoi ils ont l'air ? » J'essaye de répondre avec légèreté.

« C'est pas la même chose. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est toi. »

Silence, pendant que je considère ta réponse. Ça fait vraiment une telle différence ?

Je n'aurais pas pensé que je me laisserais fléchir si facilement par une telle demande, pourtant. Mes mains volent vers mon visage de leur propre chef. Comme pour essayer de dissimuler les traits invisibles que mes mots sont en train de décrire en une énumération monocorde :

« Cheveux plus longs. Pupilles fendues. Oreilles en pointes. Griffes presque comme des serres. Et des tatouages…qui sont comme…des feuilles de lierre. C'est tout. »

« Des feuilles ? » Tu t'appuies sur ton coude pour me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Tu as bondi sur ce mot comme le rapace sur le rongeur… Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, tout d'un coup ?

« Alors… Combien de feuilles ? » Tu oses demander. Et tu souris déjà d'une oreille à l'autre. Peut-être parce que tu es déjà si fier de toi alors que tu as simplement réussi à me faire parler… de ça.

« Tu crois que j'ai compté ? » je rétorque. Plus brusque que je n'en avais vraiment l'intention, sans doute.

Mais tu as raison. Je l'ai fait. Je le fais toujours…

…**cinq cent soixante-treize, cinq cent soixante-quatorze… **

Les Trois Aspects m'avaient dit d'être Cho Hakkai, à partir de ce moment, quand Sanzo m'avait présenté devant eux. Cho Hakkai était un _youkai_, mais j'avais toujours porté les _limiters_. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi ressemblerait la bête en moi. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, au début. Je m'en fichais. En fait, il y avait beaucoup de choses dont je me fichais, dans les premiers temps.

Un jour, pourtant, il a juste fallu que je sache. Alors j'ai ôté les _limiters_… Toute la journée, j'avais ressenti ce sentiment d'incertitude qui ne me lâchait pas et me rongeait de l'intérieur. C'est drôle : je ne m'en souviens pas, mais je suis quasiment sûr que ça devait être un jour de pluie. Peut-être que quelque part, j'espérais profondément que le _youkai_ en moi aurait disparu et qu'en me regardant dans le miroir, tout ce que je verrais serait mon moi humain. Plutôt puéril, maintenant que j'y pense.

Peut-être aussi que c'était parce que tu n'étais pas à la maison. Ce n'est pas la même chose quand il faut que je me fasse constamment du souci pour toi : comment ne pas s'inquiéter quand on vit avec un homme qui passe son temps à rentrer à la maison soit totalement épuisé à cause de m'importe quel boulot temporaire qu'on aura bien voulu lui donner, ou contusionné si ce n'est pas blessé au cours de trop nombreuses rixes de taverne, ou même, si totalement ivre, au point de ne pas pouvoir marcher droit ? Mais j'étais seul ce jour-là, avec un temps horriblement long qui m'était laissé pour que mes pensées soient pleines de moi-même.

Hakuryu ne vivait pas encore avec nous, en ce temps-là. Bien sûr, comme je l'ai dit, Tu n'étais pas à la maison. Je n'aurais pas pris le risque de peur de te blesser, autrement. J'ai été assez sage pour penser quand même que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, alors je me suis retranché dans la salle de bain, porte verrouillée. L'un après l'autre, les trois _limiters_ métalliques sont tombés dans l'évier, et juste sous mes yeux mon propre corps a vu ses contours se brouiller. C'est étrange : l'image que me renvoya le miroir ne m'a pas du tout surprise. Comme si j'avais su, pendant tout ce temps, profondément enfoui mais trop pour en être pleinement conscient, ce que j'allais découvrir. Et en cet instant, même si je ne savais pas si cela allait durer, je pouvais le contrôler. Le corps était toujours le mien, et ne s'engageait pas dans un mode destructeur comme je l'avais craint.

Je me suis débarrassé de ma chemise et de mes autres vêtements, calmement, pour avoir une meilleure vue. Avec le regard presque détaché d'un scientifique.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai cédé à l'impulsion soudaine de compter les feuilles. Comme si je devais impérativement apprendre la moindre petite chose à savoir sur la créature qui me renvoyait mon regard, jusqu'aux plus insignifiantes d'entre elles.

**…neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-huit, neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf … **

La réponse me glaça jusqu'aux os, même si j'aurais dû deviner bien avant.

**_Mille._**

**Un millier de feuilles.**

**Pour un millier de vies.**

**_Bien sûr._**

**oOoOoOo**

Tu es soudain si près que je ne sais pas comment je ne t'ai pas senti tant t'approcher… Je sens ton poids sur mon lit, ton souffle près de mon visage.

« Bien…Si tu es trop paresseux pour toutes les compter toi-même, enlève les tous, vêtements et _limiters_, je t'aiderais pour ça, et je m'en chargerai moi-même ! »

Mais le pire, c'est que je sais que tu en es capable. Hooo, non. Oubliez-ça. Le pire étant que tu es _sur le point_ de le faire…Tu es bien plus ivre que je ne le pensais et cela pourrait mal finir…Souviens-toi qui je suis, bon sang ! Les _limiters_ ne sont pas des jouets ! _Gojyo_…

« Y'en a une, là ? »

Ta prise sur mon poignet est ferme, mais tendre quand tu essayes d'ôter ma main de mon visage. Tes lèvres effleurent ma paume. Électricité. La sensation se diffuse sous ma peau, brûlant mes nerfs avec autant d'intensité que le _ki_ libéré lors d'une bataille. Si _douce_ que ça en fait _mal_. J'en ai le souffle coupé.

« Et ici ? »

Mon doigt sur tes lèvres avant que tu ne puisses à nouveau toucher ma peau. Ma main qui saisit la tienne. Il faut que ça s'arrête maintenant. On ne peut pas laisser les choses dégénérer. Ou plutôt, _je_ ne peux pas, parce que je suis presque sûr que tu n'es pas en état de penser rationnellement, et que tu ne seras même pas capable de te souvenir de quoi que ce soit demain matin, de toute façon ; le parfum de l'alcool s'attarde sur toi.

« Tu brises toutes les règles tacites, » je constate simplement.

_Tacites_, parce que nous n'en avons jamais parlé, bien sûr. _Règles_, parce que c'est ainsi que sont les choses et qu'elles doivent demeurer. C'est plus facile de mourir demain quand on n'a rien à perdre. Nous savons que nous n'allons pas tous nous en sortir vivants (et si nous l'avons pensé à un moment, les dernières blessures de Sanzo étaient la douche froide de la triste réalité…).

Nous ne sommes pas des fous. Nous essayons juste de rester aveugles aussi longtemps que possible : c'est un défaut humain (_Ho, tu te qualifies d'humain, maintenant ?)._ Et même si je veux vivre un peu plus longtemps qu'avant, maintenant, il reste des choses qui doivent être faites, ordres des dieux ou pas. C'est pourquoi rien ne doit se dresser sur notre route. Même pas nous-même.

Mais seulement à cause du voyage ? C'est vrai que c'est presque difficile de se souvenir qu'il y a eu un « avant le voyage », ces jours-ci. C'est comme si nous avions toujours été sur la route. Pourtant, il y a trois ans, dans la petite maison de la forêt, nous n'en avions aucune idée, et les règles étaient déjà là. Des passés aussi sanglants que tourmentés nous ont-ils rendus soucieux de ne pas nous accrocher à de vains espoirs ou l'illusion du bonheur ?

Peut-être. Ou le _credo_ de Sanzo qu'on ne devrait attacher de l'importance à rien, un froid détachement par rapports aux évènements de l'existence, était-il gravé déjà si profondément en nous ? Qui sait. Moi, je ne sais pas. Et ça ne change rien de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ouais, c'est ça que ça veut dire, être un enfant tabou : notre premier cri à la naissance – notre vie elle-même – c'est déjà enfreindre une règle tacite… » tu lâches avec une amertume non dénuée d'une once de mélancolie fataliste.

« Alors on fait une sacrée paire. » je réplique. Moi, l'humain devenu _youkai_ par le pouvoir du sang versé. « Je suis aussi une impossibilité ambulante. »

J'avais l'intention de me montrer réconfortant, mais mes mots sonnèrent incroyablement durement ; C'est pour ça que ton regard est un peu perdu, ne sachant pas comment prendre la réponse. Juste assez pour me laisser l'occasion de me libérer de ta poigne. Tu te laisses rouler sur le matelas comme un pantin dont on a coupé les fils, comme si toute ta force s'était soudain enfuie. Flasque. Ta silhouette dégingandée étalée sur le lit, si abandonnée que tu pourrais paraître mort si ce n'est ta respiration régulière et le regard vaguement réprobateur de tes yeux grand ouverts qui suivent chacun de mes mouvements quand je me lève.

**oOoOoOo**

Le temps pour les révélations et l'intimité est passé. Nous n'avons plus besoin de lumière. Je me penche pour étouffer entre deux doigts la petite flamme de la bougie. L'obscurité tombe sur nous, nullement oppressante ce soir. Juste présente, comme un havre de paix où l'on n'a pas besoin de penser.

**Un millier de feuilles.**

**Pour un millier de vies.**

**Des vies que j'ai prises.**

**Un, deux, trois…**

Et du début encore une fois, les chiffres défilent dans ma tête pourtant. Mon corps se meut de son propre chef dans l'espace réduit de la pièce, sans but. Vers la fenêtre. Ensuite, retour vers les lits. Et encore vers la fenêtre. Très lentement. Mes yeux collés à mes mains et mes avant-bras dont la chair pâle émet presque une lueur blême dans le noir.

Je peux toujours les distinguer, toutes, sur cette peau apparemment parfaitement humaine… Les feuilles…

Ou peut-être que ce sont seulement les ombres du feuillage qui bat contre la fenêtre et contrastent avec le clair de lune, dehors, tombant sur ma peau. Ça doit être ça : les petites taches sombres sont mouvantes sur la chair…Mais je n'en suis pas réellement sûr. Superstitieusement, mes doigts se portent aux _limiters_, mais leur fraîcheur glacée est toujours là. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, si profond que tout ce qui reste de mon énergie quitte mon être en même temps que ce souffle brûlant. Fatigue. Non…Épuisement. J'ai consumé tant de _ki_ aujourd'hui, que je dois être complètement…vide. Corps et âme.

Tout à coup, même mon propre corps est trop lourd pour moi, la tête me tourne. Je réalise que mes jambes se sont dérobées sous moi seulement quand je me retrouve vaguement assis sur le sol, en un désordre de membres, aussi dénué de nerfs qu'une poupée de chiffon.

J'entends l'exclamation étouffée de Gojyo, en provenance de mon lit qu'il occupe toujours.

« Hakkai…Ma vie en dépendrait, je ne serais pas capable de quitter ce lit… » il gémit presque.

Je lève les yeux sur lui parce qu'il est en train de parler, mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai entendu, à cause de mon sang qui hurle furieusement dans mes oreilles comme une vague puissante qui me rend étrangement sourd. Je fixe son visage sans clairement comprendre ce qu'il veut dire, mais je peux lire la douleur derrière le regard rouge, même si ses yeux ont l'air plus sombres, presque d'un noir d'encre dans la pénombre. Des années d'habitude me disent pour sa gueule de bois. Cela explique pourquoi ses mots sonnent creux quand il continue de parler. Comme si s'était difficile pour lui de s'exprimer, comme s'il avait du coton dans la bouche.

_Concentre-toi. Essaye d'écouter, cette fois…_

« Pourquoi ? » Il est en colère. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu les as enlevés, tout à l'heure, si ça te ronge comme ça ? On aurait trouvé un autre moyen. »

Me ronge. Exactement. Quand je vous dis qu'il sait toujours ! Et il ne me croit jamais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a été un tel choc, néanmoins. Il fallait bien que ça arrive tôt ou tard et que je les ôte, ces _limiters_. Et les autres ont vu ce que j'étais et ça ne semble pas les détourner de moi…

Il sent mon regard accroché à lui, déconcertant, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je crois que ce qu'il n'aime pas, c'est l'inexpressivité sur mon visage…Mais il m'a laissé interdit et ne le comprend pas.

Il a raison… Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai fait ? _Ça, _c'est la question qui compte.

Je me revois debout dans la salle au haut plafond, ces _youkai_ des dieux dépenaillés qui nous encerclaient, nous assaillaient, et moi appelant Sanzo pour lui dire ce que je voulais faire. Le sentiment que j'ai ressenti alors…Ce sentiment que j'ai senti, c'était… De la certitude ? C'était ce qu'il fallait faire à ce moment. La _parfaite_ chose à faire. Le fait est que j'avais tellement plus à perdre que le sens de mon fragile _ego_ reconstruit… Il y avait quelque chose d'autre que je ne _voulais_ pas perdre… À n'importe quel prix… Qui comptait plus que n'importe quel _sutra_ à récupérer, que cette renaissance d'un monde à empêcher.

**Des personnes.**

C'est surprenant parfois comme les choses sont simples en fait…La révélation se fait jour comme le soleil qui se lève toujours même après une nuit de tempête…

Un millier de feuilles pour me donner le pouvoir de protéger ceux que j'aime.

Assez de force pour être capable de ressentir à nouveau.

****

**_Un millier de feuilles pour trois vies, maintenant._**

**Trois personnes qui vivent et qui respirent.**

Hakuryu émet soudain un sifflement, du coin qu'il avait choisi ce soir pour abriter son sommeil (à moitié enterré dans mon sac de voyage, comme d'habitude), me faisant sursauter. Il arque son long cou et nous foudroie du regard (ou moi, plus particulièrement) avec ses brûlants yeux de rubis. Soit il est irrité parce que nous l'empêchons de dormir en parlant et nous déplaçant dans la chambre en pleine nuit, soit le dragon est capable de lire dans mes pensées comme je le suspecte parfois et se sent un peu offensé. Il a raison, bien sûr…

_Summimasen, Hakuryu…_

**Quatre personnes.**

**### Le mot de la fin : Gojyo ###**

_Ho, toi… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?_

Il reste là, assis sur le sol, à me fixer de ses yeux vides comme s'il était complètement coupé de tout ce qui se passe maintenant dans cette pièce. Il me fait peur comme _lui seul_ le peut…Je n'attends même plus une réponse, maintenant. Une simple réaction suffirait…

_Mais je peux pas te laisser dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je soupire.

_Ces choses que tu me fais faire,_ je pense au moment où je me tire du lit, très lentement. Très laborieusement. Très douloureusement. Blessures et alcool. Je déteste ce mélange.

Hakuryu fait du tapage dans son coin et Hakkai, comme tiré abruptement de ses pensées, jette à la petite bête un regard chargé de gentillesse. Bien. Demain, je laisserai le dragon voler un peu plus de nourriture que d'habitude dans mon assiette. Mais pas trop. La bestiole risquerait de croire que je l'aime bien, après…

Après une éternité pour traverser la pièce minuscule, ma main tombe sur son épaule. Il me renvoie un regard interrogateur, puis vers le lit, comme s'il était impossible que je me retrouve tout à coup à ses côtés.

« Même si ta vie en dépendait, tu as dit… » il fait soudain remarquer, comme s'il s'en souvenait juste à l'instant.

_Oh. Par pitié. C'est même pas drôle. _

Il est incapable de se relever, ses membres restent comme inertes. Et nous y revoilà. Encore en train de le traîner au lit. Rappelez-moi de ne _jamais_ même _essayer_ de compter combien de fois j'ai fait ça…

Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je m'embête avec toi…

« Ça c'est bien plus important… » je réponds d'un ton bourru. « Tu vas bien ? »

Il se contente de sourire. Il ne dit pas : « Je vais bien. » À chaque fois qu'il dit ça, d'habitude c'est qu'il ment. Alors paradoxalement, c'est rassurant. Mais cet homme…Il a l'habitude de me servir des demi-vérités ou des apparences trompeuses, et moi-même j'ai la sacrée réputation d'être plutôt obstiné (même si Sanzo a tendance à appeler ça être un emmerdeur fini).

« Comment tu te sens, vraiment ? » j'ai besoin d'insister.

« Rien de plus à souhaiter. »

Drôle de réponse. Mais pour ce soir, ça suffira.

Nous titubons aussi « gracieusement » que possible jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pas un en meilleur état que l'autre, je dirais. Une seconde, tout allait à peu près bien, la suivante je perds complètement l'équilibre. Quand je disais que j'y arriverais pas ! J'aurais jamais dû quitter mon (non, son… Enfin, qu'importe…) lit. Nous nous écrasons sur un des lits. Si enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre que je ne sais plus ce qui est à moi et ce qui lui appartient. Ok. Cette fois, je ne _bouge_ plus. Pas d'un pouce.

De toute façon, la chambre entière tangue déjà bien assez à mon goût et celui de ma pauvre tête qui pulse sans fin. Je peux pas croire que j'ai encore essayé d'absorber autant d'alcool qu'Hakkai le fait d'habitude, ce soir. Je dois être stupide. Et fauché en plus (puisque le _namagusa bouzu_ n'était pas là avec sa carte dorée bénie des Dieux pour se joindre à mon enivrement forcené de toute à l'heure ).

« Je _bouge _pas, » j'avertis quand même mon _compagnon de lit_. J'en serais pas capable, d'ailleurs. Mais ça, il a pas à le savoir…

Il a l'air plutôt endormi lui-même quand il répond, sa voix étouffée dans le tissu de mon T-shirt :

« Comme tu voudras. Moi non plus. »

Un dernier grand soupir et sa tête retombe doucement sur mon épaule. Je crois qu'il était en train de dormir bien avant moi. Un sommeil paisible au lieu des cauchemars auxquels je m'attendais à moitié après son tourment de ce soir.

« _Oyasumi nasai_, » je souhaite à la pénombre d'une chambre obscure.

Hakuryu feule, cette fois. Je me sens faire la grimace, et pas seulement à cause de ma gueule de bois malheureuse. Ça ressemblait à un juron reptilien exaspéré pour avoir oser interrompre son sommeil _encore _…

Il a raison. C'était une rude journée.

### **Owari** ###

**A/N**: Gojyo et son caméléon… Je n'ai pas inventé la chose : c'est ce que certaines personnes disent des caméléons, je me souviens plus où…(Madagascar ?)

On dit qu'ils ont deux yeux indépendants : pendant qu'un regarde en avant vers le futur, l'autre regarde en arrière. C'est pourquoi ils ont la réputation de voir passé et futur en même temps…(et peut-être même vivre entre les deux, hors du présent, j'ai pensé ! Qui sait ...)


End file.
